Am I strong enough?
by VampyrusRed14l
Summary: The bullying is over, but now something else is plaguing our fashionista Kurt Hummel. But, what is it? Why is it making him seem so unlike himself? How will he and everyone cope? Will survive what's happening to him?-Set in season 3, The Troubletones is not created, around those episodes. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Set in season 3, around the time Mercedes leaves Glee. Except she doesn't. And Kurt is the one who feels sick. Only it's not over-working himself that's causing it. So what is causing it? And is Kurt ok? Why is he quiet and secluding himself?

It was one of those days. One of the bad ones where he wasn't feeling so well. Honestly he hasn't been feeling well for the past few months; they've been a bad few months due to some life altering news recently coming to light. He hasn't told anyone, at least anyone at school. He hadn't even told Finn, even though he wanted to so bad. But they had to wait for some more information. He _wanted_ to wait for more information. But, that wouldn't stop him from getting sicker. They got a call from the doctor yesterday and they told him the bad news. It was like, now that it was official, he felt more sick. They planned to talk to a specialist the next morning, learn more about what it was and what they could do to fight it.

Kurt got out of his dad's truck, walked over to the driver's side to say goodbye for the day. Kurt was slow and careful with his movements. He didn't want to drive his car since he was feeling so tired. Also his dad said he couldn't. Burt could tell that he wasn't feeling well, more so today. To say that Burt was scared was an understatement. He didn't understand what it was that was plaguing his son, he didn't know everything about it, but it gave him a terrible feeling.

"Call me if you need to come on home okay, kiddo?" Burt asked, raising his eyebrows to say that he would take him back home now if he didn't say yes.

"I will, dad I promise. But, I think I'll be okay." Kurt adjusted his bag on his shoulder and grimaced at how much heavier it felt. As usual, it didn't go unnoticed by his father.

"How are you feeling, honestly?" Kurt looked at his dad, he couldn't lie to him. Especially not about this.

"I'm a little tired, but I'll take it easy today." His dad just looked at him skeptically.

"Dad, the doctor said as long as I take it easy I could go back to school. I already had to lie to everyone at school about why I wasn't here on Friday. And I miss Glee, dad. I promise if I feel even the slightest bit worse, I'll call you." Burt still had a skeptical look on his face but he caved.

"Alright, call me. I'm taking your word for it." Kurt gave him a small smile, and reached up through the window to squeeze the part of his father's arm that was hanging out.

"Thanks, dad. I'll see you later tonight."

"You mean after school right? Remember I'm off today."

"But, we have Glee right after school. We have a competition coming up soon! I can't miss another practice. And Blaine is gonna want to come over tonight." Kurt's voice went up a little higher as he finished talking.

"Kurt, I know that it's important, but the doctor said for you to take it easy. Don't you have dancing practice, too? I don't want you over exerting yourself when your'e-" Burt stopped in his tracks. They still had a hard time saying it out loud. Kurt looked to the ground.

"I just want you to be safe." Burt did want him to be safe, but he also knew that Blaine wouldn't be able to meet him today. Or any other day after today.

"I will, dad. I am. I'll talk to Mr. Schue about booty camp. What about Blaine? I haven't had a date night with him for like a week, and he's gonna ask if he can come over." Burt felt incredibly guilty at the sound of his son's voice. He hated hearing disappointment in Kurt's voice. He thought about his question, hard.

"Are you up to it? If he notices that your'e not feeling well, are you ready to tell him?" Kurt had forgotten about for a split second. He really wanted to see Blaine. Wanted to cuddle up to him and let him say that everything was going to be alright. But, at the same time, he didn't want to burden Blaine.

"I don't know." For a moment they were both silent.

"How about this; if you feel alright at the end of the day, he can come over." Kurt thought about his father's suggestion. It seemed pretty reasonable to him.

"Deal?" His dad asked. Kurt couldn't but smile at the face his dad was making.

"Deal." He said.

"Have a good day, kiddo. I love you." Kurt looked at his dad and smiled. His dad didn't express that a lot. So he took it.

"I love you, too." With that Burt watched his son walk slowly into the school. After he was sure he was safely inside, he drove off.

Kurt started walking to his locker and once there he started opening it to get his books for first period. He was having trouble with it today, for some reason; it wouldn't open. He put the code in and it was right, but it just wouldn't unlock. He tried again and with his exhaustion and not feeling well, Kurt got frustrated.

"Ugh!" He growled. Mercedes and Rachel heard his frustration as they were walking towards him at his locker. They stopped for a second and looked at each other at hearing the growl from Kurt. They immediately put on their gossip ears.

"Whoa there. What did the locker do to you?" Mercedes asked with a slight smile on her face. Rachel gave a small grin. Kurt looked at the duo surprised. He thought they would've already been in class by now. He should've known that they would wait for him, they have the same first period, they usually did wait for each other.

"Oh, I-the stupid thing won't open." Mercedes walked up to the locker, entered the code and it opened the first time she tried it. Kurt stared at the door like it was an alien.

"How-how did you-uh-never mind. We're gonna be late for class." Kurt grabbed his books quickly and shut the locker door, hurrying down the hall towards math. Rachel and Mercedes followed close behind.

"So, how's your Aunt?" Mercedes asked. Kurt was full of confusion at the question.

"What? My Aunt?" He asked.

"Yeah, you know the Aunt that got sick so you had to stay home and miss glee club." Rachel said in her usual tone. Mercedes elbowed her in the side. Kurt had almost forgotten that was what he told them when they asked why he wasn't at school on Friday.

"Oh yeah, she's-she's doing good. A lot better now."

"I'm glad she's doing better, Kurt. How long of a drive was it again?"

"Two hour drive. And my Aunt has my uncle with her. Her doctor said that she should wait a little while before she has visitors."

"I totally get that. When my grandma was sick, they said that people coming to see her would just make her sicker. So we had to wait like two weeks before we could see her." Listening to Mercedes talk about her relative really stuck to Kurt. He felt bad before about lying to her about Friday, but now he was feeling incredibly guilty. Mercedes and Rachel are his best friends. He absolutely hated lying to them.

Before anyone said anything else, they arrived at class and hurried to their seats. They would've been late if they had chatted any longer. The class wasn't very long, maybe 45 minutes. But for Kurt, it seemed to last for hours. The class couldn't be taking longer. Kurt ached everywhere, his stomach churned at the breakfast that he had had earlier that morning. Just when Kurt thought he might call his dad, the bell rang. Kurt shot up from his seat to gather his things, and he immediately regretted it.

Pain shot through his left side, and he had stopped what he was doing and stood still for a minute. He had to wait until the feeling passed, or at least calmed to an ache. Thankfully he was in the back of the class so no one saw what happened. He was glad that Rachel and Mercedes were concentrated on their recently assigned project.

They rest of the day went by slowly. He kept getting aches and pains all over, and it didn't help that his friends were starting to notice that he was being quiet. He was mostly worried about Blaine finding out. He was scared to tell him. For many different reasons. One he wanted to know everything he could about his condition so that he could actually explain it to him. He wasn't afraid that Blaine would leave him, quite the opposite in fact. He was afraid that Blaine wouldn't leave him. He didn't want Blaine to go through weeks and weeks of hospitals and tests, and treatments. He deserved better than that, better than Kurt.

Said boyfriend walked up to him giddily, with a big smile on his face, clearly excited to see him. Kurt had been truly grateful and ecstatic when Blaine told him that he had transferred to McKinley. He felt a little better knowing that Blaine was there, so close to him now. But, now that Kurt knew what was making him sick, he worried that he might not want Blaine there. He didn't want Blaine to feel obligated to take care of him. But then, wasn't that what boyfriends, or spouses were meant to do? Take care of one another? Kurt's condition was different though. Not only would Kurt be suffering, but Blaine would be too.

"Hey! Missed you this weekend. How's your Aunt?" Kurt felt a mental fist connecting with his gut with such force that he gasped as Blaine's question. Of course, being the silly git that Blaine is, he giggled thinking he had just startled his boyfriend.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Blaine playfully pushed his shoulder lightly into Kurt's and gave his usual dashing smile. Kurt couldn't help but return it, nobody could.

"No it's okay. Just feeling a little tired, that's all. We were at the hospital for hours, and then it was another two hours drive there and back. We had a late dinner, which made my skin care routine late." Kurt lied about his skin care routine. Well, he was late when he thought about getting to it, but he had felt too exhausted and stressed out that he didn't do it last night. He had to do a double load this morning.

"Aw, well maybe, I could come over tonight? We could just relax and watch Moulin Rouge, or maybe Phantom of the Opera? You seem like you could use a cuddle night." The offer was very tempting, and Kurt almost accepted it. He remembered what his dad had said, and he wasn't sure if he would feel up to it later.

"Yeah, definitely." Kurt said before realizing he had said it. He really hoped that he felt better later today.

"I'll just call my dad first. Make sure he's okay with it. He's been kinda out of it the past few days." Kurt let that last bit slip. His dad was feeling out of it because of Kurt's illness. Luckily, Blaine took it as a symptom of what was going on with Kurt's Aunt.

"Totally understandable. Is she doing okay, though?"

"Yeah, she's doing better. They said she has chronic pneumonia. Said it'll take a while to go away completely, but she's already showing signs of improvement." God, Kurt hated lying, especially to his boyfriend and his friends. He'll be glad when he can tell them the truth. Only he can't tell them. Just then the bell rang for Lunch time. Kurt was silently thanking whatever higher power was there that he was literally saved by the bell.

Kurt was sort of quiet at lunch, attempting to stay in the conversations going on around him and trying to eat something. But, his stomach just wasn't sure if it could handle food with the aches plaguing his body. Thankfully no one seemed to notice that he barely ate any lunch and had hardly said anything in their conversations. Luckily, it wasn't too long before the bell rang yet again for next period. Kurt was overjoyed that he had a free period after this next class. After that it was time for Glee club. He could just sit in the choir room and make up last Friday's work that he missed.

His Spanish class with Mr. Schue, seemed to take forever. But, eventually the bell rang and it was time for his free period. Kurt decided, though, to go up to Mr. Schue and tell him about his appointment in the morning. He walked up to his teacher's desk after everyone had gone.

"Hey Kurt, how's your Aunt doing?" Why was everyone asking him that?

"She's doing better Mr. Shue. Thank you for asking."

"Of course. So what can I do for you?" He asked with a friendly smile. He was glad Mr. Schue was their teacher. He was such an understanding and wise teacher. Yet still young and made some mistakes too. If he wanted to see Blaine he needed to tell Mr. Schue. He could trust Mr. Schue with his secret, right? There was no way that he would be able to participate in booty camp today. Maybe he could do lessons later when he it was just him and Mr. Schue, or Mike. He needed to tell him. That way someone on staff would know what was going on in case something happened. He decided then that it was a good idea.

"Mr. Schue, can we talk in your office, please?" Mr. Schue looked at his young, talented student quizzically. He had a feeling that something was up. He listened intently and noticed Kurt's tired expression.

"Yeah, of course. Go on ahead, I'll be right behind you." They exchanged smiles and Kurt left the room. The teacher looked on after his student and worry began to build up in his stomach. He hadn't seen Kurt like this since...well, since the days where Karofsky bullied him. He knew that something was up, he just hoped that it was something Kurt could over come.


	2. Chapter 2

Will Schuester sat in his office in complete silence; his mind still racing from the news he just received from one of his kids. He couldn't believe what was happening to Kurt. He had won his battle with his identity, with his bullies, and now this. He was in sort of a state of shock. Kurt didn't deserve this. He's a good kid, a great kid. He's so talented and bright, and has a wonderful future ahead of him. But, now, that future is threatened by his illness.

Will made a promise to Kurt that he would help him with whatever he needed. Starting with being exempt from booty camp after school. There was no way Kurt would be able to do that. He was too exhausted, and he had too many aches and pains afflicting him, it would only make him more miserable. He wouldn't have the strength to do any normal activities. So, Kurt suggested that he could still attend booty camp and at least try to do some of the small choreography movements, and take notes on the big ones, to ask either he, Brittany, or Mike to help him on his own time. He only hoped that Kurt would be okay.

THREE AND A HALF WEEKS LATER

Chronic Leukemia. He finally had a name to put to his new tormentor; the thing that he couldn't stand up to, the thing that his father, or Blaine couldn't protect him from. The thing that he would mostly likely lose to. He's scared of how bad it's going to get. He's scared of how his friends will react when he tells them. He's afraid of how his family is taking it, which Finn took it surprisingly well. He's been more cautious and careful around Kurt, and also very protective. someone at school were rough-housing with their friends and accidentally bumped into Kurt, causing Kurt to smash into the nearby locker. Kurt grunted in pain, and Finn went off on the guy. He nudged his shoulder and told the kid, in a slightly raised voice, to "Watch where the hell your'e going." Kurt was able to calm Finn down and explained what really happened. He's been better at not yelling at anyone who comes withing two feet of Kurt.

Most importantly, he's absolutely terrified to tell Blaine. Blaine, his amazing sweet Blaine. The one person in the world that it should be the easiest to tell, is the hardest person to tell. He wanted to tell Blaine, so badly. He just wanted to have a night in with Blaine, just the two of them. He wanted to to rest either in his room on his bed, or on the couch, watching a movie while cuddling. He wanted to feel the warmth of Blaine's chest as he leaned against him. He wanted to hear his heart beating, feeling Blaine next to him.

Be that as it may, he couldn't. Because Blaine would want to help Kurt get better. He would make that his main goal, and Kurt didn't want that for him. He wanted Blaine to do well in school, to graduate and go to college, and become a successful musician/actor. He would loose that chance if Kurt held him back with his illness. There was no way that Kurt would allow that to happen. Yet, he knew how Blaine would feel if Kurt never told him. He would say that it's his life, it's his choice. So, Kurt was at a stand still. He didn't know if he should tell Blaine or not. If he did, how _would_ he tell him? Would he even stay with Kurt at all?

 _'Of course he wouldn't leave you, you're meant to be, you're soul mates',_ A voice inside his head told him. He half expected an angel to pop up on one shoulder and a little devil on the other. Thinking about that made him giggle. He didn't realize he had giggled out loud until Blaine came into view talking to him.

"What are you giggling about?" He smiled his dashing smile and sat down at the library table Kurt was sitting at with a pile of books in his hand.

"Oh, hey! I didn't see you. Um, I was just thinking about something that Brit said in class yesterday." Well, it's not technically a lie, because Brit did say something funny in class yesterday, so. Blaine just laughed. The librarian looked over to them and 'shushed' them very loudly. They both smirked at each other.

"So what brings you to the library?" Kurt asked. He needed to distract Blaine from asking a certain question about why he wasn't doing out more than he used to before the summer. He could tell that Blaine knew something was up. He would need to come up with an answer, and soon. It won't be too long and Blaine will realize that Kurt has been eluding it, too.

"Project for chem. I'm partnered with Mike, and we decided to take turns researching in the Library. Today is my turn." Blaine answered with such excited tone, Kurt couldn't help but smile.

"And I kinda asked Mercedes if she knew where you were. I wanted to see you a few minutes before Glee."

"Yeah, look Blaine. I'm sorry about not spending time with you here lately-"

"Hey I understand, you and you're family are dealing a sick relative." Blaine cut Kurt off before he could finish. Kurt felt a familiar pang in his chest, not from the Leukemia, but from guilt. He couldn't keep doing this to Blaine. He needed to tell him. After a moments thought, Kurt decided that he _would_ tell him.

"I just miss you. But, there's no rush." Blaine looked at Kurt with such understanding and love that Kurt felt even more guilt from waiting so long to tell him. Blaine should've been the first few that he told.

"No it's ok. We can hangout tonight. We can just have a night in. I can cook and we can watch a movie in the living room, move of your choice." Kurt smiled at him and hoped that he would take it.

"That sounds great. But, if at anytime that you need me to leave, I'll understand." Kurt didn't wanna dig any deeper than he was in guilt, so he simply nodded.

"Okay, deal. I gotta get to class soon. I'll see you in Glee?" Kurt asked gathering his books and standing up.

"Oh, yeah. I gotta acutally do some research before I go. Free period." Blaine smiled and grabbed one of his books to open it up.

"I love you." Kurt said.

"I love you too." Blaine replied. Blaine went into his book, and Kurt went into the hallway thinking about how to plan their date that night. He decided that he would do simple candles, some blankets and pillows and snack tray with drinks and popcorn. He would tell Blaine the truth then. It was decided. Only, Kurt had no way of predicting the future, so he never expected to his day to take a drastic turn. Nor his health so soon.

A few hours later and the time came for Glee club rehearsal to come along. Today Mr. Schue surprised them with a pop booty camp session. Sadly that's what he called it too. He looked to Kurt and gave a nod, as he was the last one to leave the choir room, heading for the auditorium. However, neither one of them notices someone looking at the interaction, and watched with accusing eyes.

Mr. Schue had decided to split the moves today, working on some basic choreography, and then some upscale, which, with the help of Mike and Brittany, he would also get some practice in. A few minutes into the routine, with the basics, Kurt began to feel more fatigued that he had earlier in the day. He began to get more aches and pains as well. He can usually control and maintain it during the day, but for some reason it started getting worse, and at the worst possible time, too.

During the upscale choreography, Santana watched with judging eyes as Kurt slowly walked up to Mr. Schue. They spoke quietly, Mr. Schue placing a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder and he went over and sat down on one of the chairs they had brought out. He opened up a notebook and started jotting something down. Santana watched him with careful eyes as Mr. Schue spoke.

"Alright everyone, we're gonna work on the upscale choreography for the second song. We'll start from-" The teacher was cut off by Santana and looked her way.

"Excuse me, sorry, Mr. Schue! But why is Kurt sitting over there while we are working on butts off on these upscale steps?" Will glanced over at Kurt who had the same surprised look on his face. Santana crossed her arms, leaning into one of her bitch poses.

"He's sick, Santana. He can't do strenuous activity until he's better."

"Strenuous activity? He's been doing the other choreography. And this isn't the first time he's been _sick_." Santana used her hands to mock quotation marks as she said sick.

"Mr. I hate to agree with her, but she's right. No one else is having any issues with this, and there's no way he's been sick for two weeks." Rachel said. Kurt was a little hurt that Rachel would take Santana's side on this.

"Look guys, Kurt is over there to take notes on these next few steps. He's not sitting out, and he's not getting out of this, he's going to work on them on his own time when he feels up to it." Mr. Schue was over near the music player on the opposite side of the stage, Kurt was on the other side of the stage, with the rest of the Glee kids right in between. Some of them looked to Kurt as Santana started her bitch rant.

"I don't know what your problem is, but there is no way that you are getting out of working hard on this. I thought man hands was Mr. Schue's favorite."

"Yeah why don't you at least try to do some of these moves with us?" Quinn snapped.

"Come on, Hummel, if can you can." Puck said.

"Back off guys, he is sick. And he's dealing with sick Aunt."

"Guys, come on leave him alone." Finn walked up to Puck. By this time Kurt had stood up his book forgotten in his chair. The group of ill tempered glee clubbers were only about two feet away from Kurt.

"Well aren't you his little puppy dog, Anderson. Huh? Do you do as he commands?" Santana snickered walking closer to the trio of teenage boys.

"That's enough, guys!" Mr. Schue was stepping forward towards the group, but not quite to Kurt yet.

Kurt was quiet while the kids who he thought as friends scolded him, and judged him. Even though Mr. Schue, Finn, Blaine and Mercedes were sort of standing on his side he felt blocked in, he felt like he was suffocating. He didn't know if that was from the crowd surrounding him or from the pain that had somehow suddenly gotten worse. He felt it everywhere, even places that he hadn't felt any pain. His head began to feel funny and he looked at Santana who was still glaring at him.

"Grow up, Hummel." She said.

"I ain't dancing unless you do, it's not fair that you get to sit and chill." Puck jousted. Blaine took a step closer to Puck.

"Back off, Puckerman!"

"Or what? Hobbit!"

"Hey, that's my line." Santana snarled at him.

Kurt wasn't feeling to well. The room began to look a little fuzzy. He couldn't make out faces anymore. And it was suddenly dark, 'when did it get dark in here?', Kurt asked himself. He could feel his hands turning sweaty and felt beads of sweat on his forehead. The pain was getting worse and he started breathing heavier. His vision was starting to go out of focus.

He looked at Blaine and tried to call out his name but all that came out was a sigh. Before knew what was happening, he saw Blaine lunging for him, but it was too late. Kurt hit hard surface of the stage floor with a very unnatural thud. Everyone in the room went dead silent. Those who backed Kurt up into his corner immediately began to feel guilt.

Blaine, Finn, Mr. Schue, Mercedes and Tina hurried closer to the fallen Kurt. Blaine held Kurt's head in his lap trying to wake him up. Mr. Schue pulled out his phone and dialed 911. Finn was freaking out not knowing what to do. The others looked around at each other with sad looks on their faces. They genuinely thought that Kurt was fine and just didn't want to dance. Rachel voiced everyone's thoughts.

"What did we do?"


	3. Chapter 3

...

RING RING RING

...

RING RING RING

...

"Yeah?"

...

"Uh, yeah this is Burt Hummel."

...

"Wait, is he okay? What happened?!"

...

"Burt? What's going on? Everything ok?"

...

"I-I'll be there as soon as possible. Thank you." Burt Hummel hung up the phone. He stood still for a moment not sure if the news had sunk in yet. Carole stood next to her husband who was abnormally quiet. She reached up and placed a comforting hand on Burt's shoulder. she could feel the tenseness in his shoulder.

"Burt, what's wrong?" Burt just looked at her with such sad eyes, he didn't even have to say a word for her to know what happened.

"I'll get our coats, you get the car keys, I'll meet you outside. I'll call the boys on the way to the hospital."

"No, uh. They were both there at school. Let's just hurry." Carole nodded and they both hurried to the hospital where Kurt was fighting very hard.

Burt immediately went to Finn and Blaine when he arrived at the hospital. He hugged both boys tight with a worried look on his face. Finn looked tired, and scared. He could see Finn's jaw flexing in nervousness. Blaine was quiet, too quiet. His eyes were rimmed with red, as if he almost cried but didn't. He wasn't surprised, he wanted to be strong for Kurt and his family.

"Boys. What happened?" Burt had a comforting hand on Finn's shoulder, he looked at both of the teenagers with a hopeful expression.

"We were in Booty Camp, working on choreography, Kurt was sitting on the side watching and taking notes on the complicated dance moves. Mr. Schue said that he told him he was feeling sick, or something." Blaine explained with a shaky voice. He couldn't control it. He tried to remain as calm as he possibly could. Burt lowered his head.

"I had a bad feeling something like this would happen." Carole stepped up beside her husband and placed her arms around his shoulders. Blaine watched them uneasily, not knowing what was going on.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound rude, but what is going on? I don't understand." Blaine could hear the worry in his own voice. He noticed that Kurt seemed to be by himself a lot, and that he didn't eat much. He knew that something was off, but he figured that Kurt would tell him when he was ready. Carole and Burt looked at each other. Then Carole looked to her other son.

"Why don't we go talk to nurse, see if they can check on Kurt for us." Carole grabbed Finn by his arm, and gently guided him towards the nurses station with her. Blaine watched them go and for some reason, he knew that he was about to get some bad news. He looked to Burt expecting him to say something.

"Why don't we have a seat." Burt went and sat on the closest chair to the two men. Blaine was hesitant to follow but he went anyway. The two men sat down and for a moment they were quiet. Burt didn't really know how to start to tell him the truth about why Kurt had been acting so differently lately. Blaine took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself for what he was about to be told.

"Look, I know that, you probably have noticed Kurt acting differently lately." Blaine slightly nodded.

"It's not because of his Aunt, is it?" Burt simply looked at the boy in love with his son quietly. He shook his head.

"So, what's really going on?" Blaine heard an audible sigh come from the man he had come to admire.

"About a month and a half ago, Kurt started to get sick. He-" Burt stop a moment to give out another heavy sigh.

"We _just_ found out what's making him sick." Blaine didn't say anything, he just waited for Burt to continue.

"Blaine, Kurt... has cancer." Burt almost lost the strength in his voice as he said it aloud. He looked at Blaine who had tears pooling in his eyes. Burt expected nothing less from the boy. He knew that Blaine really cared for Kurt. He also knew that Blaine would be doing anything he could to help Kurt. He placed a comforting hand on Blaine's shoulder.

Hearing those words made Blaine's body go cold. His hearing softened, allowing almost no sound to register. He saw nothing but the wall he was staring at. He could feel his heart beating in his chest. He almost didn't realize that his breathing had become labored until he felt Burt's other hand grasp his opposite shoulder. Blaine looked up and saw the concerned face of Burt.

"Hey, you okay kiddo? Just take a deep breath." Blaine looked at Burt as his hearing and breathing normalized.

"Uh, yeah. I just-" Blaine stopped talking to take a deep breath and to try to relax a little. Burt gave Blaine a few minutes to calm down and get a hold of his breathing.

"Uh, what is it? What does he have?" Burt waited another moment or two for Blaine to prepare for the name of the thing that might take his true love away from him.

"Well, it's called, uh, Chronic Leukemia." Burt waited for Blaine to take another deep breath. He knew that he was dealing with this rather roughly, but he couldn't imagine what Blaine was feeling. Especially since he just found out when Kurt had an accident and went in to the hospital.

"He's been trying to find the right time to tell you, he was, is, still dealing with it himself."

"What, did he think I would leave him?" Blaine was terrified that that was the case, because he hoped that Kurt knew he wouldn't do that. He hoped that he knew he would stand by Kurt's side no matter what. He loves him, no doubt about it.

"I don't know. You'll have to ask him." Just then Carole and Finn came back into the waiting room.

"Sorry, boys. The nurse said we can go see Kurt now." Both men stood up slowly. Burt patted Blaine on the back. They followed Carole and Finn to the room concealing their beloved Kurt. Burt started to wonder where the doctor was, he could feel a little bit of anger rise up. He wanted to talk to the doctor.

"Did she say where the doctor is?" Burt asked his wife.

"She said that as soon as he's done with another patient, he'd be in to see Kurt." Burt understood that the doctor has other patients to look after and treat, but he was a parent. Of course he's going to be upset and impatient. They continued to Kurt's room quietly, no one really knowing what to say.

It wasn't long until they reached Kurt's room, 221 in section B. They opened the door and were all about the enter the room when Finn noticed that Blaine hadn't moved from the hallway. He turned and looked at his classmate. He was a thin sheet of white. He was fidgeting with his pants pockets, his eyes wide. Finn thought that the looked...scared.

"Hey, what's wrong? You okay?" Finn asked. Blaine looked at Finn, and Burt and Carole who had turned around to look at Blaine too. Blaine opened his mouth to speak, but there was nothing he could say. Burt stepped between Carole and Finn and placed a strong hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"It's okay. Do you want to wait?" Blaine looked at Burt. He was never more sure of what he said next.

"No. I love Kurt. Whatever he goes through, I'll be right there with him to fight it." Burt smiled at him and they all went inside.

ONE WEEK LATER

"I don't understand! Why hasn't he woken up?" Burt half shouted at the doctor. The doctor raised both hands in an attempt to calm Burt down, and to help show reassurance.

"His body is going through a difficult time right now. His brain just needs the rest so his body can have more strength in fighting his illness."

"I still don't understand why he won't wake up. Does this mean that the cancer has affected his brain?"

"No. But, whatever happened, it overwhelmed him. We are performing the necessary tests to determine what the cause of his collapse was." Burt sighed and sat down in front of the doctor in defeat.

"Look, I know that this is tough, I can't say that I know how you feel. But, the best thing you can do right now, is help him fight."

"How?"

"Talk to him. Tell him about your day, tell him that he can fight this. Even though he's in this deep sleep, we believe that he can still hear you. Just...don't give up." Burt took what the doctor said to heart. He would never give up on Kurt. And he would most certainly not let Kurt give up on himself.

"Thank you doctor." Burt shook hands with the doctor and then went back to his family.

Over the next few days, Kurt still hadn't woken up. He hadn't shown any signs of improvement, but he hadn't shown any signs of deteriorating either. Which was good, they supposed. But, he was still unconscious. They had begun to get more and more worried each day that Kurt didn't show signs of waking up. It was beginning to scare them even more than they already were, if that were even possible.

The Glee kids stopped by, some by themselves, and some in groups to see Kurt. They brought flowers and balloons and teddy bears. They even sang some songs for him. These visits went on for another week and a half. Kurt was still asleep after a week of collapsing. Blaine was hardly home, as were The Hudmels. They couldn't bare to leave Kurt alone even for a minute. They kind of developed a routine. Carole switched to the night shift, she would watch Kurt while Burt went to work and before he got off, Finn and Blaine would be out of school and one of them would stay with Kurt and let Carole go home to freshen up before going to work. On the weekend they were all stay the night at the hospital.

It was a Tuesday. It was raining outside, the sky dark and dreary. Blaine had convinced the others to spend the night at home to get some rest. Honestly, he just wanted to be alone with Kurt. He just wanted to be with him, even if he couldn't really talk to him. He did this a few nights a week. They knew it too, they knew he needed time alone with Kurt.

He felt so alone without Kurt. Every room felt empty. Every day that went by that Kurt didn't wake up, he would wish a little more, and pray a little harder. He wasn't much of a prayer, but right now seemed a good time as any to do it. He didn't know what else he could do. He talked to Kurt, sang to him and still he wouldn't wake up. He didn't understand why this was happening to Kurt. He was good person, he was kind and selfless. And so amazing, he didn't deserve this. No one deserves this. He was brought out of his thoughts by his stomach grumbling. It was the first time it had done that, it wasn't the second either. He decided to cave and get something from the snack machine. It only took him a moment to stop by the nurse's station to let them know that he was stepping down the hall for about a minute.

He decided quickly what he wanted and put the money. He started to think about what Kurt would say if he saw Blaine eating food from a snack machine. He giggled at the thought. The bag of chips hitting the bottom of the machine brought him back to reality and he realized that he was gone longer than he meant to be. He hurried back down the hall to Kurt's room. He entered quietly and closed the door. Once he turned around, he froze where he stood. He dropped the bag of chips, forgetting them on the floor. He started to breath heavily. Staring at the bed that his boyfriend lied on, he saw them. The eyes, Kurt's eyes. They were open!


	4. Chapter 4

His eyes were open. Those beautiful blue eyes. He was so happy to see those eyes open. He immediately went to sit next to Kurt's bedside. He grabbed Kurt's hand, and he kissed the back of it. He smiled at Kurt before he took a deep breath.

"Hey. You're awake." Blaine looked at Kurt, taking in every detail of his face. Kurt looked so tired. He looked pale, and like he had lost weight. He mentally slapped himself for not noticing it earlier. But then again, Kurt was always really good at hiding things.

"Blaine?" Kurt was confused. He didn't know why he felt so groggy, and so tired. He remembered booty camp, but that was pretty much it. Blaine had such a worried look on his face, Kurt thought that maybe Blaine learned the truth.

"Yeah, It's me. How are you feeling?" Kurt didn't want to talk about how he was feeling, he needed to know if Blaine knew about the cancer.

"I, uh. I'm fine. What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Blaine's worry spiked.

"I wouldn't have asked if I did." Kurt regretted saying that the second the words left his lips.

"I'm sorry. I just- my mind is still foggy, and I just feel really tired." Blaine scooted a littler closer and brushed Kurt's cheek lightly, and grabbed his hand in both of his.

"It's okay. I'm just glad that you're awake." Blaine gave Kurt the most handsome, loving, and understanding smile he had ever seen. It made the guilt he felt grow a little bit more for not telling Blaine the truth from the beginning.

"No. It's not okay. I should've told you sooner what was going on with me. I don't really know why I didn't."

"Were you afraid that I would leave you?" Blaine didn't really want to get into some kind of stressful talk, he just wanted Kurt to rest and to focus on getting better. But he knew that Kurt wouldn't do that unless everything was out on the table.

"No, of course not. I know you wouldn't. And that's the reason why I didn't tell you." Kurt saw the confused look on Blaine's face and he moved to sit up so he could see his boyfriend's face better.

"Easy, Kurt." Blaine helped him sit up with as much help Kurt would take. He got situated and finally prepared to tell Blaine everything.

"I know you wouldn't break up with me because of me being sick. I know that you will stay with me through all of the sick days, the hospital days. I know you will stay with me when I am gross, and too weak to even eat, or in too much pain to move. I just know that it's going to be a very rough, and long road. I don't want to put you through that. I don't want you to not do things with our friends, or miss school, or lose any chances of a great future because of me. I refuse to allow you to use your time that could be spent on winning nationals and going to college and creating a great career, on me." Kurt had watery eyes when he let the last of what he had been holding in, out into the open. It did give him some relief telling Blaine all of this.

"Kurt, I-" To say Blaine was at a loss for words was an understatement. He loved Kurt with every part of his soul. He was all Blaine could think about right now. He wasn't thinking about NYADA or New York or anything like that right now. The love of his life was hurting and he wasn't going anywhere.

"Kurt I love you. I love you more than nationals, than New York; more than any career that either of us will get. When you hurt, I hurt. It kills me knowing how sick you're going to be."

"I don't want you to have to go through this, Blaine. That was the point of not telling you."

"I know that. But I'll be with you. That's all I can ask for. That's all that I need. You. I'm here for you no matter what. Whatever comes our way, we'll fight it together. Including this." Blaine gestured to the I.V in Kurt's arm and the hospital. Kurt couldn't help but let a few tears free.

"I love you Kurt."

"I love you, too Blaine. Always." Blaine placed kiss on Kurt's hand, tears in his eyes too.

Suddenly Burt, Carole, and Finn walked into the room. Finn held a little basket with various items inside; including a teddy bear in a tux, and tied to it were two balloons. One said 'get well soon', and the other said, 'you got this bro', written in sharpie.

"Hey, kiddo. How ya' feelin'?" His dad asked moving to sit beside Kurt's bed opposite Blaine, who gave everyone a smile. Kurt didn't let go of his hand so he wasn't going to move until Kurt asked him otherwise.

"Tired, but glad to see all of you. And to be awake. I don't really remember what happened. What did happen?" Kurt had forgotten that his question hadn't been answered yet, for good reason. Finn took a step forward and placed the basket on the bed table for Kurt and started explaining.

"Well, we had another booty camp class. You were resting from the big numbers when the others, well some of them at least, kind of stressed you out, I guess. You started feeling worse I think and then you just passed out."

"What do you mean by stressed him out'?" Burt asked with a little tension in his eyes. Kurt immediately knew that his dad's protectiveness was showering his vision.

"Dad, they didn't know I was sick. They just thought that I was slacking. And it may have looked that way. They would't have done it if they knew I was sick. And I don't think they did it on purpose, either." Burt knew that his son was probably right, he did keep them in the dark about his illness.

"You might be right, but they're still your friends. They shoulda asked if something was wrong." Kurt gave him a smile when he placed a comforting hand on Kurt's too thin shoulder. He didn't realize that Kurt had already started losing weight.

"Everybody feels really terrible about it. They think they made you sicker or something." Finn said putting his hands in his pockets. Kurt looked at Finn for a second, thinking.

" _Sicker_? They know about the cancer?" Kurt's voice sounded so small, so frail; like a child. For a moment, Burt could see his little boy who reached for his hand after his mother died. Burt was having to deal with different emotions all at once and all he wanted to do was to protect his son from everything and hold him tight. But, Kurt would say that he wasn't a child anymore.

"Yeah, I wanted to tell them so they would stop thinking that you were just being lazy. And they were also freaking because you passed out. They're really worried about you."

Kurt thought he wanted his friends to know the truth. To know what was really going with him, why he wasn't hanging out with them a lot, why he always seemed sick, or . He wanted them to know because they're his friends, some are his best friends, whom he tells everything. On the other hand, he didn't want them to know. He didn't want them always worrying over him, or coddling him about his health. There's nothing they can do. There's nothing any of them can except to hope and believe that he will get better. Of course he'll still take the treatments. He wasn't giving up, by all means. He just didn't want to burden everyone than he already has. They've already had to help him deal the bullying he went through, especially with Karofsky. He didn't want them to have to feel like they needed to do anything for him, he just wanted them to treat him the same as they always have. Well, maybe a little less of they gay jokes from Santana and Puck could be nice.

A soft knock at the door was heard and Kurt's usual doctor came in slowly as Burt told her it was okay to come in. She was a sweet but wise looking little plump woman. She had her thick red hair in a tight bun high on her head. Her rosy cheeks seemed like her subconscious was trying to put up a front to the sorrowful expression she held on her face. Kurt knew that something wasn't right the moment he noticed her somber appearance.

"Hello." She said with a smile. He did love how she always smiled. It made him feel a little better when he came to the hospital.

"Hi Dr. Keller." Kurt said returning the smile. She walked close to Kurt, near the end of his bed. The family moved around the bed a little to give her room to look eye to eye with her patient.

"I wish I could say was good to see you here." She said with an apologetic smile. Kurt returned it again, yet sheepishly.

"How are you feeling, hon?" She asked Kurt.

"Mostly just tired." Burt and Blaine looked at Kurt. They knew that he wasn't telling her everything. He gave them a slight nod. Finn didn't even notice what they doing. He was focused on what the doctor was going to say about his little brother.

"Honestly, i'm feeling some pain."

"Where does it hurt?" Kurt was a little scared to tell her. He had a feeling that it meant something really bad.

"Um, well, sort of everywhere." Blaine winced at hearing that Kurt was in pain. There was nothing he could do to help him. He wasn't to not being able to help his boyfriend. Dr. Keller wrote something in her notepad and nodded at Kurt's answer.

"And is it worse or the same as it usually is?"

"It's uh-it's worse." Blaine took a step closer to Kurt.

"Usually? Are you always in pain, Kurt?" Kurt didn't want this to happen. This is exactly what he was trying to keep Blaine from. He didn't want him to know that he was almost constantly in pain. He knew that it break Blaine's heart to know that, especially when he can't do anything about it. But, he couldn't to Blaine, not anymore.

"Well, most of the time. But I can deal with it." Kurt felt Blaine's grip on his hand tighten. He and Blaine were going to need some time alone to talk.

"Okay, I'll get some stronger pain medication. It should make it easier to manage the pain. Now, I did have another blood test performed. It'll tell us what made you loose consciousness. We should have the results any minutes now." Just as she finished talking, there was a knock at the door.

"Excuse me, just a moment." She said politely and she walked to the door where a nurse presented her with a piece of paper. They both stepped out into the hall, most likely discussing what was on the paper. From the sound of his, Dr. Keller wasn't happy. The Hudson-Hummel family, and Blaine decided to take a moment to talk.

"Do you need anything sweety? You want some water?" Kurt smile at his step-mother and nodded. She smiled and patted his leg, and left the room quietly to get her step-son some water. She couldn't help it when her motherly instincts kicked in. Every since they became a family, her mother hen complex extended to Kurt. She loved him like her own. She was lucky to have two sons now.

"So what did Schuester have to say about what happened?" Burt directed the question at Finn and Blaine. He had a tinge of anger in his voice, but he knew that Kurt would tell him to calm down. And he understood that they didn't know about Kurt's cancer, but he would hate to think that his sons's friends would treat him like this. Their teacher should've done something to stop it. From what he heard he was right there.

"He apologized. And he scolded the others for how they acted." Blaine answered. Then Finn cut in when Burt looked at Blaine.

"Blaine, me, and Mr. Schue were in between Kurt and the others. And it wasn't all of them. Just those who seem to judge people more." Finn explained. Burt felt a little better knowing that Schuester did something. But, the damage was already done. Kurt got too stressed and he couldn't handle the pressure. He'll have to have a talk with Schuester, and the kids.

Carole came back in with Kurt's water and handed it to him. He thanked her for the water, and silently for coming in when she did. He held the water in his lap and as he held his head down as he spoke.

"Dad, it's fine. They didn't do anything wrong, and even if they did, they didn't mean it. It's not they're fault. Or Mr. Schue's. It's the stupid cancer!" Kurt couldn't but get frustrated as he defended his friends and his teacher. He was slightly out of breath after he finished talking and Blaine rubbed his shoulder gently.

A light knock on the wall near the door announced Dr. Keller's arrival back into the room. She still held the paper the nurse appeared with. Her appearance worried everyone in the room, she seemed even more somber than before. Burt and Carole looked to each other, Blaine and Finn looked at Kurt, then at each other. Kurt held Blaine's hand tightly and kept his eyes on the doctor.

"I'm so sorry about that. I have the results from your blood test, Kurt." Everybody was anxious to know what that piece of paper said. It could be worse than things are now, or it could be good news. But, since they were here because Kurt passed out, the latter was less likely.

"The cancer has become Acute." Kurt's breath became labored and Blaine reached his other around him to hold Kurt's in both of his again. Carole had one hand on her step-son's leg, for comfort, and her other hand was clasped in Burt's. Finn had the confused and worried expression on his face, his hands in his pockets. Finn was unsure of a lot of things right now.

"What does that mean?" Finn asked. The doctor put the blood test results on her clipboard and grasped it with both hands. She looked to the floor for a second preparing her words so that she could best explain her previous discovery.

"Well, the illness with progress faster. You will get sicker. The bone marrow cells in your body can't mature correctly, they will continue to reproduce and they will build up. Now there is a lighter side to this. They will be easier to treat since they are not throughout your entire body. But, it is more severe."

"How?" Burt asked.

"Many others with type of leukemia have responded well to treatment, and some have even been cured. However, there is a smaller time frame to treat and cure it."

"How long of a time frame?"- Recovery Burt spoke again, terrified of the answer. He couldn't his son. He _wouldn't._

"A few months." The room went dead silent. After a moment or two Burt and Carole began talk treatment plans with Dr. Keller. Blaine and Finn were silent praying, or pleading with whatever spiritual person out there listening for Kurt to beat this. They stood there not really knowing what to do or say. They were also paying attention to the doctor, hearing what she was saying; Kurt would have more pain, more nausea, more sicks days away from school. They knew it was going to be a hard for him, for all of them.

Kurt was feeling kind of numb. He had to beat this thing, and soon. Everything after Dr. Keller said 'a few months' was unknown to Kurt. To say he was scared the understatement of the year. He only a few months to beat cancer. He would miss out on a lot of school, on sections and regionals and everything. He wasn't going to be able to hid the pain or the sickness any longer. After letting all of that sink in he had a moment of clarity. His face went pale and his breathing slowed. Everyone looked at Kurt worriedly.

"Kurt?" Blaine said. Kurt looked at everyone with tears in his eyes. The next words Kurt said, would be the only words he says for the next couple of days.

"I only have a few months to live."


	5. Chapter 5

Not a single word came from Kurt's lips as the next few days full of tests and treatment research went by. The more Kurt went without speaking, the more worried his family became for him. No one knew what to say or how to get him to say anything. He cooperated with the tests and treatments, and when Finn or Blaine brought him his homework from school he did it without question. Getting him to talk to anyone was the hardest thing that they've dealt with since the discovery of his illness becoming more severe. No one knew what to do.

Dr. Keller said that his reaction is very common with patients with a similar illness. Yes, there is a higher chance of being cured but the process in between now and then is far worse. The pain is more intense, he'll be sick most of the time. And it was a faster and more insufferable way to go. It scared Kurt more than anything he had ever feared. No one knew what he was feeling and there was no way he could explain it without making his family feel bad or useless. They weren't, by far. He needed them to keep doing what they've been doing. It calmed him, kept him sane. His homework distracted him from reality and he loved when he could just focus on his homework.

However, it often made him think of actually going to school. Which he actually missed. He missed going to class; he missed seeing his friends. He missed Glee. Oh how he missed Glee. It felt like part of him was missing while he was away more and more. It kind of felt like home, and he wanted so much to go back and to just be in that choir room, if only for even a minute. But, he was too sick. Most of the time for the first few days of treatment he slept. There were times when he didn't want to do anything, he just wanted to lay there and wish and plea for the pain to stop or to lessen. The pain medication they gave him was the strongest they had, and they already maxed out the safest dosage. Blaine was there every single day. As were his dad, and Carole and Finn. His dad, Carole and Finn were ordered by Kurt to make sure they kept up with their normal lives as well.

Finn went to hang out with Puck and with Rachel sometimes. Not as much as he usually would. He still wanted to hang out with his little brother. And the others always seem to try and interrogate him on Kurt whenever he did hang out. Finn felt bad when he did go with them. He often came back with a present for Kurt. Balloons, teddy bears, stuff with music on it, or something to do with Broadway. It made him feel a little bit better each time. He was glad that he had an awesome big brother with him. Some of their friends sent stuff with him for Kurt. Rachel sent flowers and some healthy, tasty stuff; Brittany sent a stuffed dolphin with a get well soon balloon attached. Tina, Mercedes, and even Quinn sent some stuff. Puck sent a t-shirt with the words, 'you can beat this dude' written on it. It was a nice gesture and he even decided to wear it some days, Carole taking it home to clean it when it needed to be. He wasn't surprised to see some of his teachers coming to see him. Mr. Schue of course, came with balloons. Miss Pillsbury came with a stuffed animal and a card. He loved the little panda bear, it had a cute little bow tie on it. Even Coach Beiste and Sue came to see him. He appreciated all their support and for checking in on him. After all, they were pretty much family.

Kurt made sure that his dad was taken care of, too. He made sure that he was okay going to work, making him go, as well. Burt didn't like being away from his son, but he had responsibilities.

"You have other people counting on you to make the city a better place, dad. There are other people out there fighting cancer. You can help people, you can make a difference. I refuse to be something that puts that on hold!" Kurt had said. Even when Kurt is fighting for his life, he still thinks of others. Elizabeth would be so proud of their son. He remembered telling Kurt that he was so much like her. And he is. But found himself calling Kurt two to three times a day to check on him. The moment that something changed with his condition, Burt would be there as fast as humanly possible.

Blaine was there every single day. He wouldn't listen when Kurt told him he would be fine one night on his own. Blaine couldn't stand to be away from him. He was terrified that something would happen while he was gone. He wanted to be by Kurt's side. Even if he did go home, or went to see his friends from Dalton, he would be thinking about him the entire time, and he would be miserable. So he might as well stay there with Kurt. He brought a bag full of their favorite movies in it to pass by time, mostly to get Kurt's mind off of the pain and of being sick. He brought some fashion projects for him to work on. He helped Kurt to the bathroom and to take a walk down the hall to get some exercise. He couldn't and wouldn't stay in bed all day. They sat at the table in the chairs and played some board games a few times. Blaine even brought his keyboard so they could sing together too. He still wouldn't talk, but he couldn't say no to a good song. It made him feel better and before anyone knew it, he was talking again.

He wasn't completely himself yet, but that's expected. At least he was talking and interacting again. They just hoped that it would last. As the weeks progress, the doctor said he would only get worse. She said that eventually he will get so sick, he won't be able to walk around, or get up and go to the bathroom at a normal pace. It was frightening everyone, especially Kurt.

Kurt felt like he was slowly losing himself to the illness. He felt as if it was taking over his life. In a way, it was. What made him more upset was that as he got worse, his family stayed with him longer and left their own lives away from him a bare minimum. That was exactly what he wanted to avoid. He didn't want anyone putting their lives on hold for him, because he was sick. But they were, they're family. That's what they do. And Kurt didn't have the energy to argue or to make them live it. It took everything he had just to fight back against the cancer. Most nights, Blaine held onto Kurt as they lay in his hospital bed, Kurt crying out most of the night in pain. Again, they could only give him so much of the strongest pain medication they were allowed. Blaine wondered if it would ever end. And then it him. It WILL end. Either Kurt will be cured, or he will die. One way or another, it would end.

Blaine just prayed to whatever or whoever was listening, that the ending had a future. Kurt is his whole life. He doesn't want to imagine a life without him. He doesn't want to have that movie moment when the star wakes up from a good dream and forgets just for a few minutes that whoever they lost had died, only to have that beautiful moment of peace be blown apart by their memory. Blaine didn't want to miss out on things they would accomplish together as a couple. He wanted to graduate and go to college, get married to Kurt, have their own kids, help others with music, have grandchildren, the list goes on. He only knows one thing for certain, if Kurt's life ends with this, his life will end, too.

-TWO MONTHS LATER-

"Hey Kurt. how ya feeling, kiddo?" Burt and Carole walked into the hospital room, almost having deja vu. They had given up and decorated Kurt's hospital room (within their boundaries of hospital rules) to look as much like Kurt's room as they could. Only they didn't bring in any mirrors.

Kurt looked up from his bed with sunken eyes and hollow cheeks. He attempted to give his parents a smile, but it turned into a grimace. The doctor warned them that as his illness progressed faster and stronger he would lose his appetite, and eventually weight. They suggested to put him on a feeding tube if he didn't improve. But, Kurt asked for another chance to try and eat better.

"About the same." Kurt finally responded. He sounded different. He looked different. It was hard for everyone who sees him to believe that the boy laying in that hospital bed is the same Kurt Hummel fashionista of the Glee Club. It broke their hearts to see him in such a state. Especially since he decided to shave his head when his hair started to fall out. Which, is also a new symptom since his disease progressed. Kurt was very upset at first, he had the reaction that they thought he would have, only it didn't last long. He didn't have the energy. He secretly cried about it at night when whoever was with fell asleep. He seemed to perk up a bit wen Puck started coming by more often, he helped him with the freshly revealed skin on his head. It seemed really awkward coming from his father.

Puck was explaining how to use the new and improved shine ointment for his head when there was a knock at the door. The doctor then came in holding a chart. The doctor came into the room and smiled seeing Kurt with a little more light in his eyes. Before the doctor could speak Blaine, Carole and Finn all walked into the room. Of course Finn was bickering. Burt stood from his chair in the corner and walked to stand beside Kurt.

"Good morning. How are you feeling Kurt?" She asked hugging the clipboard to her chest.

"Okay, I guess. The pain isn't as bad today." The doctor smile real big.

"That's great to hear. Were you able to eat breakfast?"

"Yeah, I actually ate the entire thing." Kurt suddenly realized that he had eaten all of his breakfast that morning. It made him kinda feel a little bit better. Eating was good. Blaine smiled at Kurt. He was so proud of how brave he has been through everything. He rubbed his hand against Kurt's leg in comfort.

"That's fantastic. Now today I would like to get another biopsy, to test and see how your doing, ok? Once the test is finished in the lab we'll let you know the results." She said while getting the supplies necessary ready for the procedure.

MEANWHILE OUTSIDE THE ROOM...

"I guess I'm just a little hurt that you didn't tell be about dad sooner."

"I know honey, and I'm sorry. I was- I was just trying to protect you. You're right, it was wrong of me to not tell you the truth. I just couldn't ruin the memory of him that you had. I love you, Finn; so much." Finn couldn't help but feel guilty for making his mom so upset. But, she lied about how his father died. All he thought about was how much it hurt to hear that she lied and to hear the truth. He never thought how his mom felt. She lived through it all.

"I know, mom. I love you, too. And don't apologize. You did what you thought was right. I'm glad I know now mom. I can't imagine how you feel. I'm sorry for getting mad at you."

"No, honey, no. I didn't expect anything else. I would be upset too. But, I glad that you understand." Carole smiled and hugged her oldest son tightly. Then followed into the room after Blaine to see her youngest son. She heard the doctor talking about another test as she walked in.

"How long do you that will be?" Carole asked moving to stand next to Burt. The doctor looked up from her task for a moment to answer.

"Well, it does depend on how many other tests are ongoing, but the general time for the test is about 2 to 3 days. But, In Kurt's case, since his cancer is more complicated, it may take up to 7 days."

"That long?" Blaine asked. He didn't like what he was hearing.

"Why does it have to be that long?" Finn said. It made Kurt feel better that Finn was there. He was his brother. They had become closer as brothers during the summer before the new school year started.

"Unfortunately yes. It takes time to process the sample, to examine a second sample, there be other tests that we might want to run, and we always test twice to be sure of our results. We take the necessary time to ensure an accurate result. Also, while waiting for the results, I think it would be a good idea to keep up with the treatments you're already on."

"So you want him to go through those excruciating treatments when he may not have to?" Burt said straight to the doctor.

"Dad-"

"How will it be good for him to go through that again and again, when he doesn't have to? Will it really be that bad if he waits to see if he needs them still?"

"Our best option is to be prepared for if the results come back the same or worse. If that's the case, and we stop the treatment while waiting to results, you could get worse, and it could get harder to treat. The slightest change in the treatment plan can undo everything we've done." The room was quiet. No one liked what they heard but, they knew it made sense.

"When do we do the test?" Kurt suddenly spoke up. The doctor looked at Kurt, almost relieved.

"We're ready for you now. I'll have the nurses bring you up. The actual procedure should take about an hour." Burt rubbed his bald head in stress. Even when trying to make sure he's ok, it cost him pain, and stress, he's also seemed to have developed depression. But, maybe, just maybe, this might give him some hope.


End file.
